


Braided Lives

by paperstalk



Series: Lives [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27126067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperstalk/pseuds/paperstalk
Summary: Severus Snape was forced to retire from Competitive Dueling. He doesn't really mind.He finds new things to intrigue him.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Series: Lives [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979941
Comments: 56
Kudos: 85





	1. Exciting Prospects

**Author's Note:**

> A sequel to Lives Overlapping. Takes place 10 years later.
> 
> Takes place in the Merope's Failure AU.
> 
> Tobias is dead, Eileen is immersed in the wizarding world, and Severus grew up happy in a world without Voldemort and a school without Dumbledore.
> 
> Will make more sense if you read at least "Severus Snape, Champion Duelist : Rising Star Interview" and "Deep Breath"

They didn’t let him compete in championships anymore. Fifteen years ago the jokes about his retirement started, followed by the well meaning nudges. Four years ago the Global Competitors Board had officially barred him from competitions. They gave him a fancy medal, some “Lifelong Duelist” award.

Really they were just annoyed at having to see him win every year. And win he had. Severus Snape was the most decorated Freestyle Dueling Champion. In the world. In history.

It wasn’t his fault no one could beat him. He had even taken several seasons off, once when Pops had the scare with her lungs, and once to be more present with his god children. With a healthy family and grown god children, well he hadn’t needed to take any breaks, and didn’t that just rub the losers raw.

Severus supposed he didn’t really mind. Not competing did leave him an awful lot more time for other pursuits. He had finally made a significant dent in his To Read pile and he’d perfected his mother’s favorite cake recipe. Just recently he had been happily brushing up on his Potions skills through a challenge to make all his own potions. Lucius didn’t think he could do it. Lucius didn’t realize that not all wizards used upwards of 15 cosmetics potions daily.

What Severus did do daily was train. Even though he wasn’t about to compete and didn’t have to plan to compete months in the future, physical training was still one of his great joys. Actually, he was in surprisingly better physical shape than he ever had been on tour. Competition life was all about making sure he had ample reserves, resting his body and his mind in preparation for whoever the next opponent might be. But Retired Duelist Severus could push himself and take a few risks. He still swam most days, and he had added sprinting and rough hiking to his cardio. The most fun though was his obstacle course.

He and Filius had maxed out even their great brains in the creation of his basement indoor training room, a retirement gift to himself. It was a mini Room of Requirement with specific focus on small alterations to the course obstacles. Not just anything could appear, but you could have the room cycle through unpredictable combinations of jumps, hurdles, tight corners, dead ends, moving targets one had to hit with specific spells.

As much as his body was in the best shape of its life so far, his mind still craved new opponent to keep his dueling strategy sharp. So almost four years ago, he and Filius had concocted a devious way to get around the no-competing ban that came with his forced acceptance of that silly award. An exhibition match at the annual Charms Symposium, with a specific stipulation that Severus Snape would duel one person each year, whoever had the highest record among those who wanted to duel him.

It was wonderful. He timed it so he could watch the Amateur Dueling Competition, also conveniently held during the week long symposium, as well as attend any presentations he desired. Previously he was always in America preparing for the American Championship, but getting to attend and absorb the newest content of his field of Mastery was one of his increasing delights.

And if every year it happened to be the most recent freestyle champions who wanted to face him in exhibition? And if he always won? Well he wouldn’t say that counted as keeping his longest-running world Champion title.

He would think it in his mind all day long. But for the fragile spirits on the Global Competitors Board, he wouldn’t say it out loud. Often.

But handing this years’ champion his arse, was only one highlight of this year’s symposium. Severus was in the process of rereading every article and essay ever published by J. J was apparently a Charms Renaissance Man (person, Severus wasn’t convinced J wasn’t a woman). J was also incredibly reclusive, unknown by anyone save their contractually gagged clients, and un-titled. There was no proof that J had ever studied for a Mastery in Charms. Many thought they must have and just wished to remain anonymous by not sharing their credentials. Others assumed J was an older person who discovered a hobby in charms late in life and became a sort of eccentric independent scholar, one with interesting new theories, but not to be taken seriously with their lack of tested merit.

J’s five year old Charms Consultancy was listed in the symposium schedule among the businesses with booths this year. You couldn’t get into Quantum Questions without an appointment, and only after much sleuthing did Severus learn that you could only get an appointment from a limited number of upper level Healers and physical therapists. His mother had flat out refused to give him a fake reference. And she had admitted she had never actually met J, but they had corresponded, and his mother trusted the results coming out of 2Q. Which only intrigued Severus more.

The mystery was, mysterious. His mother’s trust was compelling. But what most intrigued him was J’s intellect. Severus believed with his whole brain that J was the most brilliant and revolutionary mind in Charms to date, and most likely for a while to come.

This stranger’s theories had him itching to do a serious dive into research and spell crafting, an aspect of his field he hadn’t spent time on after his Mastery thesis. He especially wanted to pick J’s brain about their newest published and patented charm, the Perdoceo Charm. The essay suggested it had been used for dancing instruction and other physical activity and Severus had an idea to use it for dueling. But he had a few clarifying questions before he faced off against the best dueler in the world.

And the possibility for decent charms conversation was why he was rereading nearly thirteen years worth of excellent scholarship. He wanted there to be no mistake that he took J as a leading voice in the Charms world.


	2. Fascination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus attends the Annual Charms Symposium hoping to track down the elusive J.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy the update.

Severus could barely maintain his stern facade as Filius attempted to stare him down. They were faced off in front of the lobby floos, Wamsworthy Wizarding Hotel and Conference Center, Dartmoor.

Filius desired them to go right, to the Front Desk to check-in and have ample time to get ready for the welcome dinner.

Severus desired to go left, into the large conference where many of the booths were already displayed.

“Obviously we have different concepts about what is a reasonable time to…primp for dinner. Let us part ways here and meet up again at quarter to seven. See? I’ll stand right over there at the entrance to the banquet hall and wait for you.”

His long time mentor and friend bristled at Severus’ tone. Pursed lips and the magical quivering of a matched pair of rolling suitcases over Filius’ shoulder were the only reply as the short Charms Master stalked toward the Front Desk. The wheely cases, charmed to follow their owner, nearly overran Flitwick’s ankles in his huff to Check-in.

Severus did chuckle when the case on the left knocked into Filius’ back as he came to a stop at the end of a longish line of other symposium guests.

But Severus didn’t want to goad his friend too much. As always, they would forget the disagreement completely at dinner. Filius would enjoy his apprentice’s sharp commentary and Severus would watch in amusement at the amount of schmoozing such a small man could fit into one evening.

Turning into the conference room dedicated to this year’s displays, he could see only one other early bird browsing the booths. A team of three was putting the finishing touches on their booth in the far corner, but Severus was not headed in their direction.

He knew exactly where he was going. Quantum Questions’ booth drew him like a moth to a flame. The overhead lighting was sparse as the booths weren’t technically open, but a gentle white light pulsed along one wall. As he drew near, Severus realized the pulse came from an anatomically correct human heart. Suspended just below his eye level, the heart beat as any true heart, but the marvel was that it was made purely of magic. Cliche as that sounded, what was solid flesh inside his chest was a matrix of magical energy sketched into the air before him.

Slowly, he stretched his hands forward as if to scoop up the organ. A strong invisible ward kept him from actually touching the heart, but his skin was less than a centimeter away from the light. He was baffled that no warmth, no tangible energetic output besides the light could be felt. “Perhaps part of the wards? Unless. Internalized it might aid thermoregulation within the patient.”

He lost himself poring over the information about 2Qs prosthetics. How this heart would not be used by itself in any human, but that the visual matrix represented the myriad intertwined charms that could and did operate an artificial heart in one of Britain’s citizens.

Severus finally came back to himself when the group across the room loudly fled their task. He was leaned on the edge of the table using the heart’s light to read. Realizing he’d spent three quarters of an hour reading the soon-to-be-published research thesis on the heart prosthetic that was provided on the table, Severus promised himself to come back tomorrow and finish.

He scanned the rest of the booth and dammit it all if he wasn’t drawn right back in.

There. A short list of Perdoceo’s recommended uses for self-instructive practice. But nothing that could help answer how to use it for dueling. Could he cast it with his own expertise in mind but another’s imagination? There was an animation of the wand movement, which he quickly learned.

He still had so many theoretical questions and glanced around as if to conjure J for an interrogation. Friendly interrogation of course, and oh did he want to know her mind. Exchange ideas with her.

At last he tore himself away, but turning to leave saw a question written at the very end of the booth. Can you spot the unpublished charm in use every day during the symposium? The first correct response will be rewarded.

A challenge, one he could win. Slytherins were an observational bunch, and he’d been a superior Slytherin.

Hoping that compensation would take the form of a heart to heart chat, Severus took himself to get checked-in and to change. Filius would nit-pick if Severus hadn’t at least attempted to dress up.

* * *

He hadn’t been out of breath in an exhibition match in several years. Severus expanded his diaphragm down in measured strokes to quickly restore his equilibrium. Can’t give James and Sirius any extra ammunition.

This morning he handed 26 year old Padrick Donner his arse. Donner was lightning fast, that was obviously how he’d clinched both the American and European Freestyle titles this year. The match must have been especially exciting for the uncritical audience.

But there was absolutely no substance. No other strategy, no creative combination of charms.

To be honest Severus was quite disappointed. There had been no need to flex any of his new muscles, no opportunity to impress anyone watching. He had sweat more yesterday morning during his weight training.

Shaking the viciously dispirited Donner’s hand, Severus bowed to the crowd and turned toward his corner. He didn’t really need the freshening charm he usually used immediately after a match, but performed one out of habit. There were a couple of slack jawed teens waiting with some of his vintage circuit posters and he signed them with a smile.

Slinging his jacket over one shoulder, he very nearly caught an elbow to the ribs, but was able to dodge it in time. A quick pivoting back step and he could shove Sirius into tripping forward.

“Beautiful shuffle Sev! I’ll tell Lily to roll up the carpet for your dance recital this Sunday. Oh don’t glare at me like that. It was Sirius’ elbow, Sirius’ idea, and Sirius’ who has now met the next love of his life.”

Severus and James watched Sirius chat up the mother of the slack jawed teens. “Maybe this lady will keep him around for a bit. Dora’s always going on about him needing a third love interest besides his job and her husband.”

Severus had learned quickly to not analyze the mostly successful relationship between two of his oldest friends and one of their wives (cousin to the other). Remus tried to explain once that Dora and Sirius never had a sexual relationship, but neither of the Black cousins cared if people assumed they did.

“Tell me you halfwits didn’t just come to attend my match.”

A triumphant Sirius stuffing some floo coordinates into his jeans answered.

“Of course not. Though we wouldn’t miss your darling performance, Robards sent us to scout the amateur matches, see if any promising young folk could be persuaded to join the force.”

As the three friends were chatting, the large conference room that held Severus’ exhibition match was quickly transformed so that six amateur matches could be held simultaneously. And in short order rousing and often not so exciting duels commenced.

“There!” Sirius shouted and the three made there way to a match held on the center left. “That’s the kind of stock we need to recruit. Godric look at him go.”

One of the duelers was clearly experienced and his raw decisive power was exactly what was needed as a top Auror.

Severus smirked “I guarantee he would apply, but would Robards really let him?”

The loud crash of a cacophonous charm and a simple non-verbal Expelliarmus and the contestant won his round.

Somewhat surprised by the wild cheering he received, retired-Auror Trainer Alastor Moody rolled his eyes when he recognized his fans.

“Yes yes, I know, hot stuff here I am. What are you three doing wasting your eyes on my match?”

“Only watching the smoothest near centenarian win at dueling. You’re amazing Mad-Eye and you don’t even have the Mad-Eye to scare your opponent anymore. And no peg leg. Had enough of my pirate jokes I expect.” Sirius said, clapping his old mentor on the back.

James cut in “We’re here for the annual spy and recruit. But seriously, you look years younger and not even a limp to go with your replacements. Tell us all about the new leg.”

“Not much to share” Moody said, lifting up his pant leg to show a glowing magical prosthetic in Moody sized proportions. “2Q has given me back a bit of my prime, and my face” he gestured to his eye that had once been blue then was replaced by a disturbing spinning magical eye and now held what looked like a normal looking eye in a normal looking socket. “It’s still a magical eye with all the same properties as the last one, but obviously you wouldn’t be able to tell if I didn’t let on.”

“Did you get to work with J directly? What is 2Q like? Are there -”

Before Severus could ask anything more, and before he got any answers from one person he now knew had been inside 2Q, Moody’s next match was called.

“I can’t share much specific information, but I’ll catch up with you later Snape, I should be here most of the week. Good luck in your hunt gentlemen.”

Disappointed, Severus left the two auror trainers to their task and left for the display room.

He kept hoping to catch J at the booth. Or anyone related to 2Q really. He had peeked in before breakfast and again before his match. There was never anyone attending the table, and if he hadn’t been so impressed by the material on display Severus might have been more critical of the lack of customer service.

The heart drew him in again and he spent some moments just staring. How was she powering the continuing magical output necessary to keep the heart beating and glowing? How long would it last? It couldn’t be like a normal object attached spell that drew some of its power from whatever material it was attached to. Even a magical human body would feel a drain for, he assumed, so complex a piece of magic. More details to discuss with J if he ever succeeded in catching them for conversation.

Severus’ reverie was disturbed by an “Oof! Bollocks.”

Standing several feet from him was a woman pulling the now brown, wet fabric of her shirt away from her front. He watched as she fumbled for what to do with the mostly empty coffee mug in her other hand. An eyebrow rose as she wordlessly and wandlessly levitated it before grabbing a wand from where it held a large bun together on top of her head.

The wand cast another silent spell, and the stain and damp seemed to oozily disappear from the shirt. Not the sudden vanishing of an everyday tergeo which would have also left her soft looking shirt a bit starchy.

The woman, whose very curly hair now sprung out around her face, slowly looked up and directly at him, blotches of color on her cheeks.

“Good morning.”

“Hello” was her slow and soft reply.

In an effort to make things less awkward for her, and well, he hadn’t had a chance to discuss the excellent booth with anyone else yet, Severus gestured to the heart.

“Fascinating isn’t it? Have you any guess as to how they’ve powered the spells?”

His new friend glanced back and forth between his eyes and the heart, took in the whole 2Q booth, then met his glance again.

“What exactly do you find fascinating?”

“Are you joking? All of it. Come here. Have a proper look. 2Q is officially debuting one specific spell at this booth, but with the charms I am positive they need for the make-up of any prosthetic, let alone something as complex as a human heart, plus the spell in the challenge…there must be more than 5 experimental charms on subtle display here.”

She read where he gestured to the challenge, her brow furrowing.

“Have you discovered the charm already?”

“Not yet, but if you wish to have any chance at beating me you’ll have to be very observant.”

The embarrassed blush was finally gone and her lips pursed into a small smile, her only acknowledgment of his own challenge was the widening of her eyes and both brows snapping skyward.

“Severus!” He turned to see Filius hollering from the door into the lobby, waving his arms come here come here.

His watch informed him he was probably late for the Not-Award Ceremony for his exhibition match Not-Victory.

“Excuse me, it appears I am late.” He gave the woman an amused nod and he was pleased when her smile became less reluctant.

He got several feet away before wishing to catch her name, but she had disappeared in the few seconds his back was turned. She was either very fast, or very good at disappearing. He would introduce himself the next time he saw her.

* * *

That didn’t happen until the final Banquet with dancing ( “It’s called a Gala” Lucius always complained).

She was seated several tables away from him and he only noticed her when he spotted Moody lean back, barking a laugh at something she was saying. Were they new acquaintances or perhaps she was accompanied by someone else at the table? Moody placed a warm friendly looking hand on her shoulder and she smiled in triumph. And she should be proud. Alastor was known not to spare any feelings when he didn’t find you amusing.

She wore a deep blue gown with matching formal over robes. The dress looked possibly not completely wizarding. Severus didn’t know very much about women’s fashion, but if he had to guess he thought it could be Muggle, and Narcissa might tentatively call the ensemble distinguished elegance. The woman didn’t appear to fill her clothes like he assumed a hardened Auror-trainee would. She looked, not fragile, but soft, cozy. But that odd musing was cut short by the appearance of dinner and Filius pulling on his elbow for his attention.

When the dancing and mingling part of the evening commenced, Severus was finally able to shake Filius free. He adored his Master, but he had someone new to meet and an Auror to interrogate.

Lucky for him they were still right next to each other. He met them at the edge of the dance floor as Moody semi-gracefully spun Cozy Distiguished to a stop as the waltz ended. They turned at his greeting.

A grinning Moody replied “I’ve been waiting for you to corner me Snape. Knew you wouldn’t drop all your questions about my new bits. But before we get into that may I introduce my dear friend Miss Hermione Granger.” Granger Granger, why was that familiar. His curiosity both sated and reignited, Severus was pleased when she firmly took his outstretched hand. He didn’t shake it, he felt a funny sort of luxuriousness in the warm clasp of their hands. Again, cozy, how odd.

He opened his mouth to ask how he knew her name but she was faster on the draw.

“What is this about wanting to know about Alastor’s bits?”

Her smile was pleased and joyful when she made Severus and Moody laugh.

“If you recall, I am stunningly fascinated by Quantum Questions’ work, in this instance the beautiful replacement for that horrendous eyeball and this masterpiece.”

Severus squatted down thumping Moody’s leg.

“Eager to get my clothes’ off lad?”

“Eager my arse” he smirked up, raising a teasing eyebrow to Miss Granger, who he was pleased to see biting her lower lip in amusement.

“Show us the calf old man.”

And he did. It was different than the heart, more solid looking. And it was opaque and flesh toned, covered in hair and freckles as he assumed Moody’s other leg to be. “But see how it is still illuminated? Do you have any guesses for how the charm doesn’t grow unbearably warm Miss Granger? Before we convince Alastor to spill what secrets he knows.”

At their silence, Severus glanced up to catch his old friend looking expectantly at his new acquaintance. And he just barely caught her head shaking No.

“No guesses? Well then Moody, tell us what you are allowed to. I am especially curious about the illuminating aspect, it wouldn’t be very inconspicuous if you were still an investigative auror.”

Severus stood up and waited for any scrap that his friend might divulge that he could add to his small bit of information about J. But Moody and Granger were still in some confusing little silent discussion. A tiff he might call it, as finally, Moody huffed and turned to Snape.

“Well actually, what I can tell you are facts. There is a charm to make the leg look like actual flesh, no glowing, but it is a glamour that takes just a bit of extra energy to power and frankly it’s unneeded when I’m not actually in a stealth situation. And the glow is necessary to let off a tad of the excess energy when I’m not running for my life or lifting -”

“Excess energy! How on earth is there excess? Isn’t it linked to your core? Is it draining you all the time then? You don’t look exhausted.”

Severus did not see Miss Granger’s cheeks blooming again. He was focused on the shark like grin on a retired decorated auror. Dangerous that was. “Not exhausted at all. And it is linked, sort of a handshake between my magic and the magic of the battery.”

“Battery. How often do you charge it?”

But Moody was shaking his head predatory grin still in place.

“You don’t charge it, but who-”

“A self-sustaining, possibly unlimited magical battery would be an awfully tremendous trade secret wouldn’t you say Miss Granger? But I wouldn’t be able to disclose anything like that if it existed, would I?”

Miss Granger took a deep breath, preparing to say something. She did this three separate times, much to Moody’s amusement and Severus’ growing curiosity. Just as it looked like she actually found some words on her tongue, Severus felt a hand on his arm turning him minutely away from his discussion.

Miss Granger swallowed her imminent comment and Severus felt disappointed. The disappointment was not completely swept away by his pleasure at seeing a dear friend. He leaned in to kiss her cheek.

“Lily what a pleasure? Filius will proclaim you’ve seen the error of your ways and stopped attending boring Potions conferences.”

Lily Evans-Potter’s laugh was tinkling, she looked beautiful in her merriment. Her red hair contrasted with the deep blue of her gown, the same shade as Miss Granger’s, must be a popular color this season. This dress was a bit more date-worthy, he thought, and looking up for James he found him at the punch bowl nodding along helplessly to a tipsy looking Filius.

“Dance with me?”

“Of course. Moody, Miss Granger I’ll be right back to continue our discussion after I spin this lovely lady around the floor.”

As he stepped into a slow jazz number with Lily, Severus dipped his head toward James “You do realize he seems to get out of dancing with you at every function you attend together? Personally, I think you should always bring Sirius as your date. He’s loud, but he lacks your husband’s multiple left feet. Walburga’s one good influence on her eldest son.”

“Don’t I know it, but I knew you’d be here so I knew I would have someone superior to Sirius to spin me around. I hope I didn’t interrupt anything important.”

“Very important actually but I think the conversation will hold, we all seem to have a related interest.”

“I didn’t know Moody and Miss Granger were related, or good heavens she’s a bit young to be his date.”

Severus snorted at his friend’s naivete. “Even if they were an item, we could be happy for them, for Moody especially, he has been alone a long while. But I think they are friends, look they look like they have the familiarity we share.”

But Moody and Miss Granger were not where he had left them. And he spent a moment trying to espy them elsewhere near the dance floor.

“See I did spoil it. I am sorry, I was just trying to escape Flitwick, he’s already onto Charms’ superiority over History of Magic, I knew I’d be a target next, Potions always falls between HoM and Transfiguration in Filius Flitwick’s Heirarchy of Magical Disciplines.”

“It’s fine, I’ll find them later. Help me look for them and we can dance this next number too.”

Severus found some amusement in acting the investigative spy with one of his oldest friends, but there was also a growing sense of loss. Disappointed that he’d abandoned his first good information about 2Q, he joined Lily with James and Flitwick now at a table to the side of the dance floor.

The message in James’ eyes as they appeared Oh thank gods I’m saved, was not enough to distract him from still searching the hall for Alastor and Miss Granger. Both would have been preferable, but locating either would do. Had they left? Moody would understand, but Severus hoped he hadn’t offended Miss Granger too badly.

Ignoring Filius was second nature to Snape now and a thought occurred to him.

"Do you know Miss Granger Lily? You seem to be very decided about her age."

"She was a student in my house. A year above Harry I believe. No, she was in his year. You know I don't know how I keep all my passed students straight."

Severus wondered if Filius remembered Miss Granger, surely she must have an interest in Charms to spend the week at an academic celebration for the field. He would ask his mentor later, or tomorrow when the professor had sobered up.

When Filius had finally convinced some other unwitting soul to sit next to him James, Lily, and Severus bolted up all three tripping over each other with excuses of needing the loo, an early class in the morning, and James - a dog to walk.

Severus was helping Lily into her cloak and berating James for getting an arm stuck down one arm hole when he froze. His friends were curious at what had his attention but he reassured them and waved them off.

He did a slow perusal of the entire visible room. It was like, like a visual buzzing. If you could see Muffliato, he was sensing something, but he wasn’t sure it was a solid something.

There, somewhere on the dance floor. Several couples were still making good use of the band. He probably looked deranged, but he didn’t care. Severus stood on the edge of the dance floor, focusing very hard on each of the couples, trying to pinpoint which was different. He closed his eyes and trying to magically sense what was in front of him.

Just as he thought he had the magical taste of a charm it zipped away no longer in front of him. His eyes snapped open, but for the life of him he couldn’t figure out which couple that was there before was now missing. Almost as if, maybe the charm was an illusion but lacking specific details.

A slow devilish smile spread over his face. “Fascinating.”

The taste of the magic was suddenly directly behind him and no matter how fast he turned it was just as suddenly absent. His smile was triumphant and gleeful. He left immediately for the display room.

By the light of a magical heart, his answer to the 2Q challenge sunk into the parchment below the challenge question. As confident as he was that he guessed correctly, he hoped he was the first if not the only to spy and recognize the complicated confusion illusion in use at the Banquet Gala.


	3. Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus' reward is dispensed. Then a chance meeting and brief chase. A little Hermione POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did just edit chapter 2 to include a brief exchange between Severus and Lily at the banquet regarding Lily knowing Miss Granger.

The morning after the Banquet Gala, Severus wrote 2Q inquiring when the winners of the challenge would be announced.

He waited semi-patiently for several hours, only to receive a very generic response thanking him for his interest in the company and explaining that his non-emergency letter would be answered in the order in which it was received.

He challenged James, Sirius, and Remus to a duel in his training room. With the room altered into a kind of open forest, the game was to see how long it would take the three to beat one.

Severus was particularly vicious and he managed 33 minutes. He also took out James before the others decided to physically tackle him to the ground.

It took two more mornings before a simple crisp white envelope was delivered.

Dear Master Snape,

Congratulations on correctly identifying the experimental charm in use at the symposium. Quantum Questions request you indicate the nature of reward you would prefer. At your convenience, write out a brief suggestion or suggestions of what might interest an esteemed Charms Master.

Sincerely,

2Q

He read through the letter a second time, and then wasted no further moments locating a quill and writing out his request.

“I desire a one on one discussion with J about the possibilities of altering Perdoceo, its applications, and all other aspects of its utility.”

His words remained on the page while also seeming to sink into it. Ten seconds passed before an answer appeared beneath his request.

“No.”

“A correspondence with J about alterations, applications, utility” he hurried to parry.

He held his breath, hoping for this next best thing. Thirty seconds. Two minutes. How long was a champion dueler supposed to stare at a piece of paper and curse it? Severus thought another four minutes would be his limit.

Suddenly, a stack of paper appeared below the letter as if expanding from its back. Not a stack, a manuscript. Two hundred and fifty odd pages of manuscript “Perdoceo: an exploration of its possibilities and known limits by J”.

He could have wept.

“Thank YOU!!” Was scrawled into the bottom of the letter.

Severus read all day and into the evening. His eyes dry and cramping as his body fell asleep that night, but his mind was restless with possibilities.

The next morning he reread it, paying doubly close attention to J’s discussion of using another person’s personality or knowledge, which required tandem casting from the tutor and the pupil. It was not possible, J stated, for perdoceo to take information or magical flavor from inside someone else, it had to be magically given by them. Perdoceo depended on intent like most charms, but Severus was surprised and pleased with how in depth J went into the ethics of her spell. A deep understanding of the harm magic could do was not commonly admitted or explored in general audiences. Horace Slughorn had once argued that it was a scholar’s pursuit to question ethics, not the responsibility of the masses.

Snape had overheard that gem of ‘wisdom’ at a Slug Club Party in his seventh year, and he had always found it misguided, harmful ignorance.

But he focused now on his response. A critical (barely) response to J’s manuscript. He took the week to formulate his response and edit.

To be honest there was literally zero criticism. But his twenty pages of analysis was chock full of ideas, conceptual potentials he saw as a dueler and Master of Charms. And he desperately hoped she might deign to respond.

As he could not copy all his twenty pages onto the 2Q magical letter page, he sent it off with his owl.

The following morning, Severus did not sigh out loud at the once more generic response, but it was a near thing.

As the days passed and he received no response from J or 2Q’s offices, he resigned himself to his fate and occasionally spent free afternoons rereading the manuscript.

One month later he received an official letter from 2Q requesting his permission to quote his analysis in print.

“Absolutely” he wrote onto the bottom of this magical letter.

A Goblin-vetted contract appeared beneath the letter. Severus quickly ascertained the document was a standard request for citation with protection for both J and himself. His signature and a tap of his wand and the contract triplicated and two copies disappeared. Magical notarization was handy.

Another month later J’s “Perdoceo: an exlporation” was published in a small run for academic institutions.

Severus made Filius order two copies.

Reading through the 278 pages to see if he might detect any changes in response to his analysis, Severus Snape could be found blushing and genuinely proud of himself when he came across numerous of his comments quoted in lengthy footnotes and described by J as “arresting and integral insights into the adaptability of Perdoceo for all types of instructive situations”.

Filius demanded the details of Snapes’ correspondence with the illusive J.

Severus gladly refused him any information.

Not that he had much. A fact that tantalized him often.

* * *

Life as a reclusive charms researcher was usually rather dull, Hermione Granger thought to herself.

She was once again testing aspects of her confusion illusion. Its official name was the Distineo Charm : to distract, to prevent concentration. But Hermione admitted Snape’s descriptive “Confusion Illusion” was very catchy and would definitely be the charm’s popular name.

Distineo, as Hermione designed, could be used to distract specific persons or people in general, and it could be flavored by the caster for the type of distraction.

Today she was in Flourish and Blotts testing its parameters with the flavor of distraction by attraction, an illusion of someone the confusee finds attractive. It was also generally cast, not specifically cast, so it would appear attractive yet different to all viewers save her. As the caster she could see each specific iteration, which would be quite odd and probably head-ache inducing in a crowd. Thus, she sought a target in the academic section of the side room in the bookstore.

Never an overly crowded location, today it only held Hermione and a blushing studious looking teenager an aisle over.

The teenager, barely nineteen she thought, was focused on the illusion presently two aisles away from Hermione. He was fidgety on his tip toes and rhythmically clenching his fists; clearly psyching himself up for the approach.

Hermione was mentally cataloging how she felt as the caster. The charm was quite similar to boggart magic and she was interested in better distinguishing if she could sense when or how the illusion began to shift to accommodate multiple people.

The tinkle of the bell at the front of the shop had her ready to feel if the illusion was preparing to accommodate the new person, but the tall dark haired Severus Snape gliding down the middle aisle toward the teenager interrupted her concentration.

She could feel the magic start to shift but she spun away from her observation and crouched to make sure she was out of sight.

It wouldn’t do to be discovered performing a charm J hadn’t published yet. And, well, she had very little interest in seeing what a world famous duelist found attractive.

She had begun to creep toward the door hoping to reach the exit and dispell the charm at the same time, but Snape’s shout had her fleeing in earnest.

“J! Where are you?”

Hermione dispelled her original cast and recast a stronger illusion with a sleight of hand flavor. Make him look one way while she fled the opposite.

And it worked, she hoped.

At the door.

Through the door, the bell would give her location away.

A gentle disillusionment trickled over her as she flat out sprinted across Diagon Alley into a shadowed and disused ginnel.

She dropped her disillusionment and squeezed most of herself behind a brick pillar at the ginnel’s entrance.

Somehow Mr. Snape had sensed her illusion and knew it was her. Or knew it was J. She wasn’t ready to be unmasked.

Breathing fast and biting her lip she could see him burst out the front door into the Alley. But he couldn’t see her. Her breath caught in her chest as he peered right at her, but the shadows held and he turned away searching ruefully.

His dissappointed grin amused her for the rest of the week.

* * *

Severus Snape wasn’t out of breath. His heart rate was elevated by his mad dash through the aisles and to the exit into the Alley. J had been there and she fled.

He didn’t want to force her hand but he was just so damned curious.

Thirty seconds into his bi-weekly visit to scan for new publications relevant to his interests, he could feel the buzz again. The same he had noticed at the conference so many months ago.

He was tall enough to see clearly into the aisle to his right and a shortish figure with dainty hands held a massive book in front of a face he couldn’t see at all.

He shouldn’t have shouted, not only was it a little uncouth, it was definitely too Gryffindor. The illusion with the book faltered and he turned quickly to see where the caster might be.

A black cloak whipping around the end of the aisle furthest from the door had him pushing past a gangly youth and sprinting to catch it, but the entire cloak disappeared as it led him into the deepest corner of the room.

The bell over the door rang and he flew back up the aisle. Teeth bared at his own gullibility.

Nearly breaking through the door, again very Gryffindor, did not yield him a visual on J. Or anyone fleeing. There were multiple groups and lone shoppers wandering the street, but it would’ve been easy to spot anyone running away in either direction.

Frustrated, but grinning, Severus thought that J was good at disappearing and that he liked this chase. 


	4. Invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus tries some whiskey. Lily is unpleasant. We love Moody. Another chase, sort of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only a few more chapters for this story, maybe followed by some related one shots.

Convincing Filius to arrive separately had been quite easy. Had Severus known years ago that his mentor, Master of Charms and Dueling Filius Flitwick, couldn’t catch a color changing charm attached to a suitcase, then Snape might have given the shorter man the slip as often as not.

Severus wasn’t a monster though. The charm attached to Filius’ suitcases and keyed to shoes would expire a whole two hours before tonights’ welcome dinner. Plenty of time for a normal person to clean and attire themselves after checking into a hotel.

Flitwick’s fuse would be short after more than three hours of trying to work out how he kept packing dress shoes that didn’t match his evening wear, but Severus could avoid him for a little while without suspicion.

It was just after two in the afternoon. Hours before Severus needed to change and make his own way to drinks and dinner.

This year he would catch J in the act of setting up 2Q’s table and he was prepared to stakeout the conference room for hours.

Or if not J, someone who worked for J and might be intimidated or otherwise convinced into letting something slip.

He was swiftly checked-in. His bag deposited in his room. His reflection given a brief once over. He took the stairs down from his room to the conference hall where the booths would be erected and spent a few minutes in one of the minor lobbies that had a long view of the moor. Sunny with fog, he would come back here if he needed to think.

Severus strolled through the door glad to see all the booths just empty tables waiting for their displays and tablecloths.

All empty booths, save one.

Godsdammit all. 2Q was set up completely.

How on earth had she beaten him here? He would search out a conference organizer if he must, he would get his information.

But for now, Severus supposed he could accept his loss and wallow with whatever new information they put out this year. Was that the Distineo abstract? It was and it was the academic 40 page version.

Conjuring himself a chair, Severus dove into J’s introductory thoughts on her latest published charm.

At half past six, he untangled his fingers from his hair, lifted his head out of his palm, and took his elbow off of 2Q’s table. Feeling wonderfully energized, he closed the 60 page critical assessment of academic reactions to last year’s heart prosthetic.

But he was discovered. Dressed for the evening and both looking at him with raised brows, were Alastor and Miss Granger.

Moody had the most shite eating grin on his face, but now wasn’t the time to decipher it.

“Is it dinner already? Filius really will chew me to bits if I show up without even a jacket. I’ll see you both in a few minutes, save me a seat if you find a table. Second round is on me. You look lovely by the way Miss Granger.”

And she still did a little later when he made it into the dining room with a few minutes to spare. He spotted the dark champagne of her robes shimmering next to Moody while they waited at the bar.

Severus got in line to order directly behind them, but waited to intrude. Miss Granger was exchanging a few words and a goodbye in Italian with a silver haired older woman.

Filius, off at another corner bar, appeared to be already sloshing his current glass of bubbly agreeing emphatically with whatever Glorius Govnold was saying. Govnold didn’t often attend these conferences but when he did Flitwick was absorbed by his presence all week. Severus would be able to mingle with others without interference.

Which he did when Miss Granger’s acquaintance kissed her on the cheek and walked away.

“I am in time for the first round. What can I get you two?”

He looked to Miss Granger first as they stepped up to the bartender.

“Do you have Cromlix 10 year?”

As the bartender poured, Miss Granger found his and Moody’s questioning expressions and explained.

“It’s a non-magical whiskey, produced by a muggleborn and his family. It was recently popularized in Wizarding Britain by Seamus Finnegan. He started carrying it at the Irishman’s Arms last year. But, my father and I found it three years ago and have enjoyed it since.”

Severus ordered two more glasses as Moody asked “You found it? How do you mean?”

“Well, every year at Christmas my father and I buy three whiskeys we haven’t tried before and do a trial. We then gift each other our favorites for the New Year. Cromlix won us both over three years ago. I’m very pleased I can find it so regularly at wizarding functions now. I much prefer it to firewhiskey.”

The trio took their glasses and found a hightop table to gather around.

“That is delicious. I see what you mean about the firewhiskey. I haven’t had much cause to venture into muggle alcohol but I think you’ve given me a new hobby.”

“Aye. I’ll be ordering some from Finnegan the next time I’m into the Irishman. Does he have a bottle shop? That’d be handy. Or we can get me a bottle the next time you take me on a muggle field trip.”

“Do you have any other recommendations Miss Granger? I must admit I would also enjoy a muggle whiskey field trip.”

“I will get back to you with a list of my favorites. And, perhaps I can see if we’re all—”

“Uncle Sev! We’ve been looking everywhere for you.”

His unofficial godson caught him in a one armed hug and Severus leaned past him to kiss Lily on the cheek.

“Well, I’m here, but what on earth are you doing here?”

Lily jumped in brightly “Harry decided last minute to enter the amateur matches. He’s still feeling guilty that he never went into competition before joining the aurors. Should you be drinking if you’re competing Alastor? James said you did well last year. I wonder if you and Harry will face off?”

As she addressed Moody, Lily stepped towards him a bit in front of Miss Granger, accidentally cutting the young woman out of the intimate circle.

Moody himself stepped to his left toward Severus and offered his elbow to Miss Granger gently bringing her back into the conversation.

“Not competing this year, I was too busy to train much and while I enjoyed my showing last year, not all of us need to go undefeated for quite so many years as Snape. Nah, I’m here solely to escort my lovely friend, who I know wouldn’t enjoy these fancy dinner parts of the conference nearly as much without me.”

“What do you do Miss Granger? You are interested in charms and seem to be networking. What brings you to a charms symposium year after year?”

Severus thought the way Miss Granger chewed on her lip suggested she couldn’t decide how to answer. She was drawing herself up to answer Lily’s slightly snippy query when Alastor spoke for her.

“Well she definitely comes to watch the dueling. She couldn’t shut up last year about how fast you were, Snape. And how piss poor the other guy was. She cheered me on in a few of my matches too.”

The charming blush Miss Granger sported, Severus hadn’t seen since last year’s conference.

Smirking, Severus opened his mouth to hash out her observations of the match and see if she had any new perspectives, but Lily interrupted him.

“But why are you here? I don’t remember Filius ever mentioning you had any special talent in Charms. I’m sure he would’ve said if you were on a level to be an independent scholar. I didn’t think the symposium was open to the public, even just to watch the duels?”

As interested as he also was in Miss Granger’s response, Severus felt his friend’s delivery was out of line. Seemingly innocent but jaggedly condescending.

Miss Granger’s now blank expression was cool and polite, and there was no blush left on her paling cheeks. Severus was glad actually that Alastor was there for her.

“Severus, Mr. Potter, Mrs. Evans-Potter, it seems my companion and I are in need of a refill. Good evening.”

Lily was perhaps not as familiar with Moody as she could be. Any auror who had trained under Alastor would have been flinching and running for the hills at that curt, dry tone.

Miss Granger nodded to Severus as she was carefully guided toward the bar. He watched as they ordered more scotch and joined the silver-haired Italian in a small group conversation on the other side of the room.

Harry looked decidedly uncomfortable staring into his own ale and not meeting his mother’s seeking gaze.

“Really. I was only asking what we were all thinking. How does she secure an invitation every year? They really don’t let the general public in. I’ve only been allowed when James was here officially representing the Auror Office and this year, with Harry as a duelist. If she was here for a legitimate reason, why wouldn’t she share that?”

Harry mumbled something completely indistinct and fled.

“I think you’re being wildly unfair Lily. Even if her attendance is a mystery to us, the conference organizers are surely aware of her legitimate reasons.”

“I get a bad vibe from her. I always have. She was a loner without any friends. She never even fit in with the other muggleborns, how did she get Moody to trust her?”

“Trust her? You were her head of house for gods sake Lils! What did she do to you that you can think so ill of her? She’s been nothing but charming and intelligent to me at these incredibly innocent academic conferences.”

Throughout their head to head, Severus drew closer to her and his voice dripped with icy passion. His confusion over his old friend’s judgment was deep. And he could not fathom from where Lily’s suspicions came.

He couldn’t remember her ever saying anything before about a student she, well, hated as much as she disliked Miss Granger tonight.

Although. Was Granger the name of the first year Harry had hated? Hated. Had they hated her? They never mentioned her at all in his presence so could they really hate her?

Not wanting to get deeper into a fight tonight, Severus walked away to get his own second glass of Cromlix. A double.

At least he got one quiet sip to savor before Flitwick and Govnold sought him out. The rest of the night he pretended to listen, nodded at the right times, but his thoughts remained focused on Miss Granger and Moody eating their dinner in apparent ease with the Italians.

* * *

Snape thanked his stars that his exhibition was always before the amateur competitions.

This year he wanted to be sure to watch Harry’s matches. But also, he was anxious to hear Miss Granger’s critique of his match. And Moody’s of course.

And apologize.

Gauge if he should apologize.

He was getting settled in his “corner” when he spotted them. Alastor nodded in greeting. And Miss Granger had her little pursed mouth smile on as she waved.

They didn’t look upset with him, thank gods.

He slipped his jacket off and hung it on his chair. He adjusted the tightness of his wand holster. The straps went around the front of each shoulder and crossed over his shoulder blades with the holster just below his left pectoral. He liked to start each match with the extra challenge of drawing faster than his opponent.

He was flexing his chest, crossing his arms to make sure the supple material was as close to his white t-shirt as possible without pinching.

Perfect.

Severus looked up to see if he could engage his new friends in some chatter while his opponent did some odd sort of lunges. But he was confused that Moody’s shite eating grin was back as he whispered to Granger, who was red in the face and staring to the left at the…wall. Was she ill? Perhaps she was actually offended by last night.

The warning bell drew his attention, but he vowed to find her and apologize after. And get her thoughts.

Tomaso Incini was older than the usual dueling champion (save Snape of course), but he was bulkier than Severus. Where Severus had the shoulder span, Incini carried a barrel about his chest.

Perhaps Incini was connected with Miss Granger’s Italian friends and she would have especial insight into his techniques.

The start bell sounded just as Snape and Incini relaxed into their start positions.

A pause, typical to seasoned duelists—

And engaged.

Incini wasn’t nearly as fast as last year’s Donner.

But that would make him more fun.

Nine minutes in and Severus thought he could take him in another three. Incini was forceful and he had some creativity.

But Severus had nothing but time on his hands to come up with his own tricks.

After so many years in the ring, a good dueler never paid more attention to the audience than to ensure it didn’t cross into his dueling ring.

Severus was such a dueler. He therefore took no notice of Miss Granger’s lower lip trapped by her teeth. Neither did he notice her accelerated breathing, her flush of excitement, her elbow to Moody’s side when he laughed too loudly at her hyper-focus.

Anyone watching her could see she was especially fascinated when Severus struck a blow to Incini’s shoulder. As the Italian stumbled, Severus’ forward momentum would have had him colliding with the opponent but for a disgustingly graceful midair jump where Snape rolled his torso over, legs tucking closer to his chest.

Like a cat he landed directly behind Incini.

Vicious wrist flick and wordless hand paralysis jinx.

Expelliarmus and it was done. And he was pleased.

Harry was clapping and shouting loudly.

Lily beside him was looking mulishly at something to Severus’ left.

Someone. Moody was adding to the general applause.

And Miss Granger was grinning, shaking her head as if she couldn’t believe his antics.

He should give her a run down of his obstacle course. She would understand his dramatical flair if she ever saw him run through a close quarters trial with his new Perdoceo routine. That was a thought. Maybe he’d trade a personal performance for that whiskey field trip.

* * *

Unfortunately, he didn’t get to chat with her the rest of the day.

Harry’s first match started quickly and Lily pulled him over to watch closely.

Lily seemed to be trying to make up for their prior disagreement by being overly solicitous of his opinions engaging his attention completely until lunch. And Severus was especially attentive himself during the semi-final level that Harry made it to.

Even though his godson lost, Severus wanted to be able to offer as much useful advice as he could, should Harry want it.

Miss Granger disappeared from the dueling audience and he did not see her at dinner.

Moody was also missing and neither of them were anywhere to be found the following day.

Severus looked for them as he spun through booths. All open for questions and commentary, all tended by an actual person, except 2Q.

He wasn’t surprised that no one was there. He longed to ask Moody if he’d ever even seen J or if she was so good at disappearing because she was invisible.

Whatever small hope Severus carried that Granger or Moody would attend the Banquet with dancing was lost quickly. He could see neither anywhere in the ballroom.

Lily tried to cheer him up by asking him to dance nearly every song. Harry was a worse dancer than his father.

So Snape danced. Which also helped him escape Govnold who wanted personal pointers on how he might achieve the Snape Creeping Roll - whoever thought he’d approve such a ridiculous name was mistaken. It was the Forward and Over Reverse, obviously.

Lily begged him to dance the final waltz of the evening and he rallied for his friend.

Throughout their first circuit of the dance floor, Severus felt oddly distracted. His dance form didn’t falter, but he couldn’t keep straight what Lily was saying. There was a mental sort of …

Buzzing.

“I am immensely sorry Lils. I need to. Just wait. Crap. I’ll be back.”

He wasn’t a complete moron, so he left her at the edge of the floor, spun them to an abrupt but clean stop.

Her mouth was hanging open and hopefully she’d be too confused to be upset later.

The buzz was J. He knew that. Her magic had a certain flavor.

But this wasn’t last year’s confusion illusion, or not exactly.

Similar. But passive?

His keen eyes sought stationary objects in the room.

Not the pillars, nor the tables. Nothing a guest or the building would interact with. Something forgettable.

As he scanned the room, his eyes kept sticking briefly before moving on.

The potted plants. There were five large fronds around the room.

He approached the nearest one and discovered it was, in fact, a potted frond.

So. She was holding up the image of some of them.

Staring directly at his next target, he walked at it, but it faded out of sight.

Frustration. Curiosity. A deep breath.

Dueling Champion Severus Snape closed his eyes and slowly stepped forward onto a still active dance floor.

Charms mastery in general and dueling in particular offered a good chance for a wizard to perfect his understanding and sensibility of magic. Severus was not just any wizard, he knew he was above average in most things. And his ability to sense magic was absolutely above average. It only sounded conceited to say it out loud.

In a few very short minutes, with grumbling dancers getting out of his path, he made his blind way across the room. He put his hand out to see if J’s frond was both visual and physical illusion.

Instead of waxy spikes, he clasped a smooth flat envelope.

Eyes open now, no frond in sight.

He could not have left the letter unopened.

Dear Master Snape,

Congratulations on solving this year’s secret challenge. Please accept our invitation to Quantum Questions’ premises at your earliest convenience.

Sincerely, 2Q


	5. Some Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus visits 2Q. A duel. And a field trip.

The very next morning Severus stood outside the premises of Quantum Questions. It was a 3 story building off a side road in Diagon Alley. The large front window was frosted and 2Q was lettered into the bottom right corner.

The address and hours of operation had appeared on his invitation by the time he returned to his hotel room the previous evening.

It was now just 9 o’clock and the sign on the door changed from Closed to Open. Severus had been nursing his coffee for ten minutes wondering if he might catch J or another employee opening up shop. He supposed they must floo or apparate in.

Unless someone lived on the top floor. He craned his neck.

Those windows weren’t frosted. They were also too high for him to see anything of interest except a green plant and some white curtains tied opened.

He vanished the coffee cup and pushed open the front door.

There was a comfortable open room. Sort of lobby, sort of sitting area. Maybe J did introductory interviews here before working more closely on prosthetics.

J’s magical flavor filled the entire room. Not as buzzy and distracting as the charm from last night. A subtle pulse. He was the only one in the room.

It was an actual pulse though. The prosthetic heart was displayed over a low bookshelf.

He had spent a long while staring at it over a year ago. Fascinated.

He could stare more, still a quiet marvel to him.

But the door he assumed led to the rest of the workspace opened.

Miss Granger stopped when he saw her, and her chin rose a tad.

Of course.

“ _This_ is how you met Moody. You work for 2Q.”

“I met Alastor through 2Q, yes.”

“Can you tell me anything about your employer? Their real name? Age? Favorite food? Anything.”

Her lips pursed at his desperate, only half joking, onslaught.

That look was contemplation wasn’t it?

He sighed, shoulders slumping. “I’m sorry. I’m just so damned curious. I’ve been reading J’s work since the beginning. I feel like I know her, Them. Know them.”

“She’s not ten years your senior.”

“I knew it was a woman! I mean, not that it matters. Is she here? Can I meet her? I know, no I can’t. Reclusive researchers must keep their mystery, but I…Hah! As you as my witness Miss Granger, I formally challenge J to a freestyle duel to the wand. She wins I’ll stop trying to find her, I win, she must agree to one dance with me at next year’s banquet, without cheating. I know she’s been there before.”

Dueling champions should be masters of patience, shouldn’t they?

“The invitation you received to come here will later show if the terms are acceptable and the challenge accepted.”

“Good, good. Now may I have a tour?”

Her relief that he had no further unanswerable questions was genuine, and it came with a smile so he offered her his arm.

As she led him into an open workspace and explained the areas for prosthetic consultations, testing prototypes and experimental charms, and a general tinkering space; Severus tried not to be an overexcited fanboy.

Did researchers have groupies?

They ought to.

If he ever got to meet J, he would be star struck.

And then he’d talk her ear off, politely of course. And with good conversational skills.

Much like he spent the next hour with Miss “Call me Hermione” Granger.

She answered all his questions that didn’t focus on the identity or personal life of her employer.

He learned about 2Q’s current interests, the potentials it saw for future applied research, and its pleasure at the continued healthy operation of its prosthetics and other medical charms.

Limbs were 2Q’s main focus. A whole limb couldn’t be regrown with magic.

Severus was also just plain astonished at the sutures made of magic for wounds that did better with slow healing, several charms that aided in the new magical field of surgery, and an improved children’s diagnostic charm.

“Might you at least tell me what kind of medical training J has? I find it hard to believe these would be possible if she hadn’t gone through some Healer training.”

“Some basic training and a deep understanding of anatomy.

But all of these aren’t new, most mimic and improve on non-magical common medical practices!

Charms research with a mind to applied magical solutions.

No medical certification is technically required. However, all of 2Q’s charms are vetted by an international board of Charms Masters and Healers before hospital use.”

* * *

He left her in the lobby, apologizing for monopolizing her morning.

“Think nothing of it. I’ll be in touch.”

“Oh?”

“Oh. Yes. I thought I would take you and Moody on that whiskey tour. I’ll arrange it and send you the details.”

“Wonderful. Have a good day Hermione.”

“You as well. Severus.”

He did look forward to the field trip.

But for the whole week following his visit he could only focus on watching the bottom of his invitation.

Alright not the entire week.

It took three days until J’s response to his challenge appeared.

_I accept your challenge and the terms you propose. Would 7 in the morning, Saturday next suit?_

Severus responded hastily “Yes!”

He would rearrange anything on his calendar if need be.

Seconds later another line appeared.

_A suitable outdoor dueling ring will be available at the apparation coordinates below._

_The Back back field, 2Q Barn, Otterford_

“I look forward to it.”

* * *

And Severus did. Though this anticipation was different than his usual pre-match headspace.

He didn’t feel like she had a real chance to out-last or over power him.

Crafty. And sneaky. Potentially quick as hell, she always disappeared so fast.

He went through his training room for his usual daily practice, but he didn’t feel specially ready. How do you prepare for someone you’ve never even seen?

But, he could use something of hers to prepare.

Filius was capable of tandem casting Perdoceo with Severus almost immediately. But apparently Severus had surpassed his master by too much. It was an enjoyable exercise, but he knew Filius’ style too well.

The next evening he successfully convinced Moody to help him.

“Perdoceo can be cast in tandem. What I’m looking for is my dueling expertise and your personality. Now, I’ll need you to focus on -”

“Just tell me when Snape” Moody said as he squared up to cast.

“You’ve done this before.”

“Aye.”

“Will you tell me what for?”

“Nae.”

That infuriating grin of his.

Severus was not wholly prepared for the erratic but effective next hour.

He had little idea if the practice would be good for J’s duel, but he’d definitely invite Moody over when he needed to push himself.

* * *

7 am in Otterford was wet.

Severus appeared just outside a regulation large dueling circle. Bigger than his exhibition matches called for, but standard for the championship circuit.

The circle had some environmental controls it seemed, for the grass inside was dry and firm. And he wasn’t chilly in his t-shirt and holster.

He had walked around the 70 meter perimeter and turned to walk the center line, but stopped short.

J had arrived as quickly and quietly as she could disappear.

Well, he supposed it must be J.

A woman, shorter than himself, and obviously…womanly, stood opposite him on the circle.

She was wearing close fitting black cotton pants and shirt and flat shoes. Her face was obscured by an uncomfortable looking hood.

He supposed charms were employed to allow her to see through the fabric. Unless it was only a glamor and not physically a mask at all.

Should he say something? He was a little afraid she wouldn’t answer.

More afraid that she might.

She entered the circle he was already within.

A warning bell sounded.

Starting positions.

Starting bell. No movement.

J had her wand out before the second bell, but there was no indication she was about to use it.

Severus drew his own slowly and waited her out. Without any information on his opponent, he wanted to get a feel for her style, and unsettle her if he could.

She dissolved into thin air.

Wordless possibly wandless disillusionment, she hadn’t moved a muscle.

A small flick of his wand -masked by a change in his stance- and his shield was up.

Something he designed that wouldn’t splash his opponents hits over the shield, just invisibly dissolve them. There was an unavoidable sound of the collision. But he counted on most people needing the visual reminder that his shield was still up.

He took his first step forward to track the crumpling grass to the right of where J first stood.

How the fuck was she behind him!

Severus crouched as he spun, in a lunge ready to move in any direction, but he had a moment of shock where a light breeze might have knocked him over.

There was potted fern where he thought his opponent had got round behind him.

It mocked him. So. It was like that was it.

Admirable, if juvenile. He imagined she was holding in a snort.

Disabling the fern was a waste of his time, so he put up his own barrier cutting off that bit of the circle.

He was now certain she hadn’t moved yet, so he slowly stalked around the edge of the circle, toward her.

A pinging crack. Now she knew there was a shield.

The pale yellow of her query charm seeking weakness in the shield flew at him and disappeared without giving her any information.

But she had cast from a different location. She was matching him step for step, both winding around the outside of the circle.

He quickened his pace to gain on her. If he chased fast enough, perhaps he could tire her out.

That thought flew out the window as his left foot slipped out in front and he went down hard on his back knee.

Under his knee the ground was still firm, she hadn’t altered the environmental charm, only spelled slick mud to the ground beneath his shoe.

Amusing, but he was done playing.

Time to show her what he could do when he applied himself.

He closed his eyes briefly to pinpoint exactly where she was across from him.

Bombard her shield. Cracked, but still up.

Stalk the perimeter in her direction.

Speed up.

Break the shield. Disable her disillusionment.

The black clad woman trickled into sight.

She hit back with a series of four charms, two he was unfamiliar with but he wasn’t eager to discover the nature of the sickly brown that would have hit below the belt.

She tried to cut into the middle of the circle and back out to the side to gain more distance, but Severus sped quickly at her, trapping her in a smaller quarter arc.

He had her now.

Physically pinned at least.

Completely unprepared...for her to dissolve his shield.

She shouldn’t even know its nature! How could she counter it?

They volleyed and blocked for a fast minute.

But Severus was the best at what he did.

He dove forward, dodging her last spell, and got the drop on her.

Nothing fancy, just Expelliarmus within three feet of a surprised and tired opponent.

He got to his feet and stood tall before her.

Smirking, he handed back her wand.

Her face was still covered, but he could have sworn that was a giggle. A titter? He hoped it wasn’t a sob.

No definitely laughter.

Confused, Severus watched as she bowed, stepped back out of the circle, waved, and disapparated.

* * *

Weeks later he hadn’t got over his disappointment.

“Tell us again how she tripped you” Moody teased.

“I didn’t trip, I slipped. You weren’t even there. Has she bragged to you? I did win you know.”

Hermione was laughing, oh, no she was coughing? Severus passed her a napkin.

The three of them were gathered around the Snape library table tasting the fruits of their first muggle whiskey field trip. It was phenomenal fun and Mr. Granger had excellent instincts for what everyone might like. But Severus was hoping for a little more sympathetic commiseration.

Not for the match. He had won and he’d even allowed a few of her cheap shots. But he hated that she left so quickly.

“Your just mad you’ve got to wait what ten, eleven months until she’ll see you again and you can rub it in” Moody supposed.

“I won’t rub it in. It’s just, she was right there. I’ve met her technically, but now I’ve got to wait so long just to see her. You get it don’t you Hermione?”

“Yes, I think I do. But think of it this way, you have a guaranteed time you’ll see her next. That’s more than you’ve had before.”

“You’ve got a date!” Moody cried.

Hermione gave Alastor tremendous side eye before changing the subject.

“Severus, didn’t you say once that we could have a demonstration of your training room in exchange for whiskey? You’ve had your field trip, care to show us the secrets that make you dueling master?”

Some minutes later Severus had strapped into his holster. His arms were up and flexing as he deftly braided his shoulder length hair into the queue he wore for dueling.

Hermione seemed to find the shoulder straps very interesting. Did she want the details for where to find her own?

He had Moody cast in tandem with him again, and was off like a shot to keep up with the illusion of an opponent.

Perdoceo gave him an opponent, an illusion that would help him learn in the best practical way. For dueling, it was another opponent. For dancing, he imagined it would be a partner.

Severus had a fleeting thought that it might be fun to cast perdoceo for a dance in his library. But then, that might be rather lonely actually, to dance with a faceless other.

The Moody-Severus illusion was as viciously nuts as last time and Severus had to cancel the charm when he nearly caught a debilitating hex.

“What is so funny?”

Hermione red in the face was definitely giggling.

Odd. Did she have too much whiskey? He should offer her something to eat.


	6. Interests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The third conference Severus attends with an awareness of Hermione. He needs to do some mental digestion. 
> 
> And two dances.

Cao Lin’s chin length hair fluttered wildly in the magical backlash as Severus finally bludgeoned through her shield. He had her wand in an instant and the match was called.

The young Chinese duelist looked like she might prefer academic conversation to competitive dueling, but she was magnificently resilient. Her magic was near immovable.

Severus suspected that she could keep the Freestyle title for some years on pure hardiness alone. He’d heard though that she didn’t plan to continue competition, and instead was off to a prestigious professorship in Beijing.

And she was smiling.

Not the usual response of those he defeated.

She took back her wand, and in the same move grabbed his hand to shake, thanking him profusely for the experience.

A compelling earnestness Severus was pleased to see, and he agreed to meet Cao later in the week to dissect the match even as her coach was pulling her away.

Turning to his corner, he spotted a flushed Hermione trying to hide a smile. She looked, lovely. He smiled and went to ask her opinion of the match.

Just before he could reach her a small crowd surrounded him.

Groupies weren’t often an issue at the Charms conference. As Lily had once correctly stated, the general public weren’t allowed in.

Except some years, when certain well known Charms were being debuted by especially well known celebrities of the field, the symposium’s organizing committee made a number of lecture tickets available for purchase to the public. Unfortunately, that lecture was this afternoon, and those tickets got their bearers into the hotel all day.

Joy.

He signed a few of their lecture pamphlets.

Gods don’t let Meisterin Penny be too upset by his autograph amongst a list of her recent essays.

As some security and conference workers stepped in to shoo the crowd along, Severus could finally reach his corner and a now dissatisfied Hermione.

“I’m sorry, I don’t know how I’m still so interesting to the groupies. I don’t even compete anymore.”

“Attractive wizard in their prime who has just won a duel through a tremendous flex of magical strength, yes I can’t imagine why they’d want your attention.”

Severus’ mouth felt dry. She thought he was attractive?

Before he could decide how to ask if that also meant she was attracted to him, the room was being split up and the first round of amateur matches got under way.

There was a small smirk in the corner of her mouth as she passed him his jacket.

“An interesting opponent. Have you noticed many differences between genders or duelers from different countries?”

“No. Well, duelers from the same geographic region often have overlapping techniques or styles of approach, mostly a result of their coaches and practice. As far as gender, it is a non issue. I suppose some competitors buy into the women being meek and maybe some women use that to their advantage.

But actual in-match strategy has everything to do with personality, experience, and their mood that day.

The most ferocious opponent I ever faced was Ms. Terese Beaudoin. French Canadian and awfully angry at how our match in ‘92 went.

Neither of us walked away unscathed.”

Severus yanked his t-shirt out of his trousers to exhibit his favorite scar.

What looked like a shallow inch wide crater on the surface of his skin hovered just over his right hip.

“She hit me with a focused Cannon hex. I felt it for weeks…”

He trailed off realizing he was accidentally showing off his abs, his muscular abs, to Hermione.

Quickly glancing up he caught her gaze which was already on his face. There was a slow blink, and ever so easily she glanced back down.

He dropped his shirt as if it stung him, hastily tucking it back in. But Severus kept his eyes on her face. As he tucked, she looked back up at him.

He had never seriously considered she could be interested in him. They were becoming quite good friends, he thought. And Moody was often with them.

Was it Moody’s absence this conference that made Severus extra aware and solicitous of Hermione? Or was she only now exhibiting evidence of an attraction?

All of his past relationships, usually brief, were with new acquaintances. No one he knew well.

He knew that Lily and his other female friends were attractive, but his friends had always just been friends in his mind, people he felt familial love for. Never pursuing…interested thoughts of them.

To think that Hermione might find him attractive while also being his friend…

Was he interested in her? He needed to think.

* * *

They did not confront the tension that now hung between them.

Severus sat with her through the afternoon lecture. Hermione took several notes in a little flip notebook with a muggle quill.

But he couldn’t tell you more than Meisterin Penny’s main premise.

He was busy recalling all his most recent memories of Hermione. He was now sure of several things:

She had found him attractive since that first conference two years ago; her blushes were not always embarrassment or anger.

He found her attractive, subtly charming, and cozy also since that first Banquet with dancing. He was both perplexed and endeared by his own ability to perfectly picture each of her evening outfits and how well she looked in them.

And he was sure that he had seen or met her before. Trying to remember all their interactions convinced him he had seen that hair before. Perhaps he’d seen her at Hogwarts when visiting Harry? Granger…Granger! Filius had turned down her request for an apprenticeship.

Wasn’t that just swell. Lily had been awful to Hermione last year and know he knew his own mentor had, rather flippantly if he recalled, turned her down. He was concerned that there might be more of his friends who would overlap awkwardly with her.

Because he was interested. In her.

* * *

The third day Hermione spent entirely with her Italian contingent. She invited him to join, but he had to meet Cao Lin, and used the rest of his afternoon to catch up with some older Masters he hadn’t seen in a while.

On the final morning, they ran into each other at the 2Q booth before breakfast.

“I feel stupid. You’ve set this table up all three times haven’t you?”

“Yes. But no one else has ever seen me either, there’s no reason to feel stupid.”

“Perhaps not stupid, definitely can’t retire as a spy though can I?”

“Oh I’m sure with the right motivation you could be very good at espionage.”

“No no, I’ll leave the sneakiness to you.”

He was happy to still have this banter. Even if it - especially now that it - carried _interest._

* * *

The last few days had been filled with so many thoughts of Hermione, Severus barely spared a thought for his upcoming meeting with J.

But dressing for the final evening Banquet, he hoped he might dance with two intriguing women tonight.

Hermione wore date worthy robes, or rather her lack of over robes accentuated things a date might find interesting. The deep red velvet looked as soft as the skin of her arms.

Delicious, her throat looked delicious as she turned to order her Cromlix from the bartender.

Severus spent dinner meeting Hermione’s Italians. Pleasant charming people studying fascinating things.

But J would surely arrive soon if she wasn’t already there. And Hermione’s jaw lifting so gently when she smiled was also fascinating. So he wouldn’t bet on correctly remembering everyone’s name later.

“Dance with me?”

There was Hermione’s hand rested on his forearm. Suddenly noticing the rest of the table were leaving for other parts of the ballroom, Severus stood, grabbing Hermione’s hand as it slid down into his.

“With pleasure” he said, waiting as she stood, and leading her to the dance floor.

They fell into a slow waltz and Severus thought he could watch her indefinitely the way she

“Severus, about J-”

“Is she here already?” he asked, looking away at last to scan the room. “Where?”

“Here.”

“Yes, but where?” He couldn’t see anyone looking at him or waiting for him.

At Hermione’s silence, he looked back down to find her in contemplation.

“I’m sure you’ll discover her eventually, you were very close last year” she finished wistfully.

“I’ll let her lead me on a chase again then. Do you know, I wish I had asked you to dance last year.”

“Really?”

“Yes, I don’t think you got the chance to dance then. Moody had you on the dance floor two years ago just once. Do you enjoy dancing? I can tell you haven’t had lessons but you are quite good.” Immediately Hermione stiffened in his arms.

“No, please. That was not how I meant it to sound. I wasn’t…I am very pleased to be dancing with you. I enjoy dancing and I don’t get to do it often anymore. I’m loving dancing with you.”

She was quiet for some moments more, but she continued to sway with him.

“I do enjoy dancing. I’ve just never danced with anyone except Alastor, and now you.”

“Never? I take it back you are doing brilliantly.”

He hoped the amusement peeking from the corner of her mouth meant he was somewhat forgiven for his utterly stupid comment.

“Pretend I’m your dream partner then, gliding you across the dance floor.”

“Won’t be very hard” Hermione blurted out.

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion and she continued as any true Gryffindor.

“You are my dream partner. Charming, graceful, powerful, in absolute control. And I trust you Severus.”

Severus drifted to a stop, his arms still holding her. He was feeling exhilarated at her declaration, and there was a distinct lack of nerves. Cozy. He was comfortable.

Hermione was blushing. And when no response was forthcoming, indeed Severus looked in no hurry to comment at all on her declaration, she tried to pull away. He let their arms drop but clasped her fingers to halt her departure.

Before he could say anything the buzzing, J’s buzzing captured his attention.

“Please don’t disappear Hermione. I would like to speak with you later, if that’s alright?”

At her nod, he reluctantly dropped her hand and turned to follow the buzz.

A last glance behind him showed Hermione headed toward their table; he would have his dance with J, convince her to correspond with him more regularly, and then find Hermione and clear up the misunderstanding.

There were two confusion illusions and he tracked both. As soon as he started toward one though, it morphed into another potted fern. She was clever, and liked to tease him. He hoped she wanted to be friends. Charms discussions with her and Hermione would be exciting.

The illusions weren’t being particularly tricky. They seemed to be leading him circuitously around the room, so he followed at a measured pace.

When the illusions blended together, forming a cloaked person dashing behind a column in a corner, Severus hoped the chase was at an end.

He sped up to round the column. The illusion was gone, as was the buzz. Only Hermione stood on the other side.

“Where is she Hermione? Did she -”

“Here.”

He looked to make sure Hermione wasn’t shielding anyone with her body. “Yes, I know she’s here I felt her magic. But I cannot see…”

Severus, who had been scanning the corner and the side of room, slowly turned back to Hermione. She was twisting the fingers of one hand with the other.

“She’s _not_ ten years your senior.”

Here were his nerves.

Taking a deep breath, Severus stepped closer to her, putting his hand out, asking for hers.

She slid her hand into his without hesitation and his nerves became a reassuring sort of buzz of their own.

“I want to take you on a date Hermione. I’m interested in getting to know the parts of you that are J, but I need you to know I find you, Miss Granger, Hermione, attractive and worth knowing."

They spent a few moments gazing at each other. "May I have this dance?”

She followed as he led them back to the dance floor.

He wasn’t paying particular attention to the music, just enjoying pulling her a little closer. Feeling the soft velvet of her gown under his hand.

Her shoulders seemed to relax and he hoped it was because he now knew more about her true self.

His smirk in the next moment was charmingly conceited.

“Dream partner you say?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter of this story. I'm not sure I'm totally pleased with these last two chapters but this is how they wanted to be written for now.
> 
> There possibly/probably will be a few one shot off shoots. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and your supportive comments!

**Author's Note:**

> perdoceo - I instruct/inform thoroughly


End file.
